The present invention relates to health and weight estimation systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for generating a digital image of an animal and analyzing the digital image to generate an estimate of the weight of the animal.
Current weigh estimation methods for animals are based on inexact methods of either visual inspection or manually lifting animals or putting them on a scale where animal separation is difficult and thereby guessing its weight. At farms with hundreds or thousands of animals, there is a need for automatically estimating a weight of an animal.